


Snowstorm Confessions

by Jrob64



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrob64/pseuds/Jrob64
Summary: When Liam and Elsa are called away for an emergency during a snowstorm, Killian & Emma are left alone. Will they finally admit their feelings for each other?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Elsa & Liam Jones (Once Upon a Time)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: CSSS2020





	Snowstorm Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_fictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_fictions/gifts).



> Merry Christmas @girl-in-a-tiny-box! I'm your Secret Santa and I was very happy to include some of your favorite tropes & characters, and quotes from some favorite scenes in this story. I hope it meets with your approval and helps make your holidays even happier!  
> Many thanks to my magnificent beta Mary, who always makes my stories better.

_Arizona. I’m definitely moving to Arizona,_ Emma Swan thought, trudging from the car to her friend’s house through the slushy puddles, as more snow fell all around her. She hated cold weather, and couldn’t for the life of her figure out why she’d decided to make one of the coldest states in the country her home. 

She stomped the snow off of her boots and reached up to knock on the door, but it opened before she had a chance. 

“Emma!” Elsa exclaimed, throwing her arms open wide to embrace her friend. 

“Oomph! Too tight, Els! Can’t breathe!”

“Sorry! I’m just so excited to see you! It’s been ages!” She stepped aside to usher Emma into the house. 

“Well, if you and your new husband hadn’t decided to travel the entire world for your honeymoon, it wouldn’t have been so long!” 

“It wasn’t the _entire_ world!” Elsa laughed. “Just portions of it, and we were only gone for a month. We’ve been home for almost two months now, but you haven’t stopped over.”

“I’ve never thought it was a good idea to drop in on newlyweds. Too much potential for scarring memories to be made.”

Elsa’s laughter rang out again as her husband entered the room. “Hello, Emma!” Liam greeted. “Long time, no see!”

“Yeah, I was just telling your wife the reason for that. It’s good to see you, Liam.” She crossed the space between them to give him a hug. 

“Hello, Swan.”

She froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Killian Jones, Liam’s younger brother. Insufferable, swaggering, annoying, extremely gorgeous, funny, sweet Killian. Without her permission, her heart started racing. She pulled away from Liam and turned to face his brother. 

“How are you, Killian?” she asked. She was unsurprised to see the smirk and cocked eyebrow on his face. 

“Better now that you’re here. It’s getting bloody unbearable being around these two lovebirds all the time.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Kil. You’ve only been here since yesterday afternoon,” Liam scoffed.

“That’s long enough.” He looked at Emma again, and she swallowed at the intensity of his brilliant blue eyes. “Anyway, it’s good to have someone to talk to who won’t be preoccupied with public displays of affection. Unless…” he sauntered forward into Emma’s personal space, “you would be interested in such actions with me. What do you say, Swan?”

“Please,” Emma spat, trying not to let his nearness affect her even more. “you couldn’t handle it.”

“Perhaps _you’re_ the one who couldn’t handle it.” 

“Killian, Emma has been here a total of three minutes and you’re already hitting on her. Give it a rest,” Elsa playfully admonished. She flashed an apologetic smile at her friend. “Dinner isn’t quite ready yet. Do you want to keep me company in the kitchen?”

“Got any wine in there?” Emma asked. 

“Of course.” 

“Then yes, I will keep you company.” She strode past Killian, throwing in a wink for good measure, which he tried, and failed, to return. 

The two brothers headed to the living room to watch and fight over a football game. Emma followed Elsa into the kitchen and got two wine glasses out of the cupboard. 

“Smells fantastic! What are you making?” Emma asked as she stuck her head in the refrigerator to check out the wine options. 

“Chicken Cordon Bleu with roasted carrots and garlic mashed potatoes,” Elsa answered. 

“Mmmm. Chardonnay then?” 

“Of course! So how have you been, Ems?”

“Eh, not bad. Business has been good since it’s getting close to Christmas, so I can’t complain about that.” Emma was the assistant manager at a combination bookstore, coffee shop and bakery which was owned by their friends Mary Margaret and David. “I _will_ complain about the weather, though. Who needs this much snow when it’s only the beginning of December?”

“Better get used to it. Sounds like we’re in for quite a bit of it this winter. They’re calling for several inches tonight. I hope you’ll be able to get home. If not, you’re welcome to stay here overnight.” 

“Thanks, but I’m sure I can trust Old Faithful out there,” Emma said, referring to her vintage Volkswagen Beetle. 

Elsa scoffed. “I think you’re the _only_ one who thinks that car is reliable.”

“You should know by now not to insult my car.” Emma sat down at the counter and took a sip of wine. “How long is Killian staying?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“For the rest of his life,” her friend said smugly.

Emma nearly choked on her wine. “Huh? What do you mean by that?”

“He’s decided that he wants to move here to be closer to his family. There’s really nothing left for him in Ireland, and Liam put in a good word for him at the lumber yard. He’s going to be in charge of the hardware department now that Leroy has retired.”

“Oh, well, that’s good, I guess.”

“Yes it is. Liam is very happy about it. Moving away from his brother was so difficult for him, especially since Killian was all alone after Liam came here to live.”

“I’m sure he didn’t lack female companionship,” Emma said under her breath, but apparently not quietly enough for Elsa not to hear. 

She turned to look sternly at her friend. “That’s not fair, Emma. You don’t know Killian like I do. He’s really quite shy and introverted. That flirtiness and arrogance is just a front to cover up his insecurities.”

Emma looked chagrined. “I would never have guessed that, but I don’t understand why he thinks he has to put on an act. I’d rather hear a guy admit he’s shy instead of acting like he’s a womanizer.”

“Have you ever seen him flirt with anyone besides you?” Elsa asked pointedly. 

“Uh, can’t say I ever have, I guess” her friend mumbled, while her cheeks filled with color. 

“Yeah, well, maybe there’s a reason for that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“How long until everything is ready, Sweetheart?” Liam asked, entering the room and striding across it to peek over his wife’s shoulder. “And what can I do to help?”

“It’s almost finished. Can you mash the potatoes?”

“Absolutely!” He crouched down in front of a cupboard to pull out the hand mixer, and Emma gave Elsa a look over his head that told her their conversation wasn’t over yet. 

*********

Dinner was delicious, and everyone enjoyed talking and laughing about a variety of subjects. When Liam got up from the table to get the dessert, he looked out the window and gave a low whistle “The snow is really piling up out there. Looks like we’ve gotten at least another three inches and it’s still coming down.”

“Maybe I should go,” Emma said, troubling her lip between her teeth. 

Before anyone could answer, Elsa’s phone began to ring. She picked it up and glanced at it. “Sorry, I’ve got to take this. It’s Anna.” She took the phone into another room, but they could hear the concern in her voice as she talked to her sister. 

Liam was just beginning to dish out the apple crisp when Elsa came hurrying back into the room with a look of panic on her face. 

“Anna’s gone into labor and Kris is out on the road! He’s trying to get back as fast as he can, but he’s three states away. I told her to call for the rescue squad to take her to the hospital and we’ll get there as quickly as possible. Is that okay, Liam?”

Her husband dropped the spoon he was holding. “Of course it is! Go pack a bag and I’ll pull the truck out…”

“I’ll do that, brother! You and Elsa get ready to go.”

“I’ll move my car out of the way, then help Killian clean everything up before I take off,” Emma stated, grabbing her coat and pulling it on, while yanking her keys out of the pocket. 

Everyone shot off to make preparations for Elsa and Liam’s departure. 

Emma coaxed her bug to life and threw it into reverse, backing it out of the driveway so quickly that she didn’t see the large snowdrift on the street behind her until it stopped her progress. “Dammit!” she exclaimed, shifting into drive, but her fears were realized when the tires spun fruitlessly and the little car stayed put. 

She groaned and looked up to see that Killian had Liam’s black four-wheel-drive truck moved into the spot she had just vacated. She gritted her teeth and got out of her car. “I’m stuck!” she called to him. “Can you help push me out?”

Killian surveyed the situation, then scanned the street. “It won’t do any good, Swan. You’re not going anywhere in that car. I’m a little worried about Liam trying to drive in this mess with his truck.”

Emma heaved a sigh and decided it was pointless to argue. She hated to admit it, but she knew he was right. Reaching back into the little car, she turned it off and removed the keys from the ignition. Then she slammed the door and slogged up the driveway. 

Just as Emma and Killian stepped back inside the house, Elsa and Liam emerged from their bedroom with overnight bags slung over their shoulders. Emma saw how drawn with worry her friend’s face looked and her heart went out to her. 

“I checked to make sure there are emergency supplies in the truck in case you run into trouble,” Killian told his brother. “I put a couple extra blankets and some bottles of water behind the seat.”

Emma was impressed. She would have never thought of doing that. She didn’t even keep supplies like that in her own car, and it was far less reliable than Liam’s pickup truck. 

“Thanks, brother. Our phone chargers are in the console, so we should be good to go.”

Emma pulled Elsa into a hug. “Everything will be fine, Els. You guys be careful, and don’t worry about anything here. Killian and I will take care of it.”

“Don’t try to drive that car of yours home, Ems. I can’t be worrying about you on top of everything else.” 

“It’s stuck in a snowdrift right now. I was gonna ask if I could borrow your car to drive home.”

“Her car is terrible in snow, Emma,” Liam cut in. “We’ve already started looking for a different one, but for now, just stay put.”

Elsa’s phone buzzed and she took a quick look. “Anna’s at the hospital. We need to get on the road, Sweetheart.” She hugged Killian tightly. “Thanks for your help, Kil. We’ll keep you guys updated. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Both of you,” he added, glancing over at his brother. “Drive carefully.”

Emma and Killian walked out on the porch to see them off, then went back into the warmth of the house once the truck turned the corner at the end of the street. 

“How long does it take to get to Anna’s from here?” Emma asked through chattering teeth. 

“About three-and-a-half hours under ideal conditions, so I’d say at least four or more today. You’re shivering, Swan. Why don’t you go into the living room and get under a blanket.”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s get the kitchen cleaned up.” 

She pulled off her boots and tossed her coat onto the rack beside the door. Killian set his boots beside hers on the rug, and followed her into the kitchen. 

They worked together silently, each lost in their own thoughts about the harrowing trip Elsa and Liam were making through the snow that was still falling steadily outside the window. 

“Do you want your apple crisp now?” Emma asked, picking up the bowls that Liam had been getting ready to serve before he had to leave so abruptly. 

“Maybe later. I seem to recall that you are partial to hot chocolate. Perhaps we can have some with our dessert in a little while?”

“Sure, sounds good.” She wiped a dishcloth over the table, then looked around the kitchen. “I think that’s it. Now what?”

“Liam and Elsa have the Disney Plus package, so we have access to plenty of movies and shows. What do you say we take advantage of it?”

“Okay, but I get to choose. I’m the guest, after all.” 

“Technically we’re both guests, Love.”

“Actually, Elsa tells me you’re going to be a permanent resident here.”

Killian scratched behind his ear. “Aye. I’ll be staying here at the house until I find a place of my own, then I’ll have to make one more trip back to Ireland to get my belongings sent over. They’re in storage for now.”

“It will be nice having you around. I...I mean...I’m sure Liam and Elsa think it will be.” She could feel her cheeks heating. 

“Are you saying that you’re glad you’ll be seeing more of me, Swan?” he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Play your cards right, and you might be able to see a LOT more of me!”

“In your dreams, Buddy,” she mumbled. 

“Perhaps you are, Darling,” he quipped. 

“Look, just hand me the remote and stop being Captain Innuendo, please.”

Killian smirked again and gave her the device. She flipped through the options and selected “Mandalorian”. 

“I didn’t picture you as a Star Wars fan, Love.”

“I’m not, really. I just like Baby Yoda.”

“Ah, of course!”

They settled into opposite corners of the sofa and began to watch the episode. After about fifteen minutes, Emma’s phone vibrated in her hand and she unlocked it to read the text. 

“Elsa says the roads are tricky but Liam is being cautious. Anna is progressing slowly and they should be able to get there before the baby is born. Hopefully Kris will be able to, also.” 

“I hope so. Every father should be there when their child is born.”

Emma realized that what he said had an underlying meaning. His own father had left while his mother was still pregnant with him, claiming he didn’t want to be tied down with a wife and two children. Elsa had once told her that Killian felt like it was his fault his father had abandoned the family. 

Killian got up from the couch and stretched. “Can you pause it, Swan? Nature calls.”

Just as she heard the bathroom door close, the lights started flickering. “No, no, no, no, no!” she chanted. Suddenly, everything shut down and the room was plunged into darkness.

“Bloody hell!” she heard Killian exclaim. 

Emma brought up the flashlight app on her phone and turned it on. She carefully made her way over to the window to see if anyone else in the neighborhood had lights, and what she saw caused her heart to sink. Not only were all the surrounding houses dark, but all the street lights were out as well. 

She heard a crash coming from the bathroom and quickly headed in that direction. “Are you alright?” she called through the door. 

“I am at the moment, but I might not be once Elsa finds out I broke her magnifying mirror.” The door opened and he squinted when the light from Emma’s phone shone right into his eyes. 

“You broke a mirror? You do know that’s seven years bad luck, don’t you?”

“It’s only cracked.” 

“Three-and-a-half years then.”

Killian chuckled. 

“I hate to tell you, but it looks like the power is out everywhere,” Emma told him, and he groaned. “Hopefully it will come back on soon.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it, Love. My guess is the weight of the snow brought some power lines down, which means utility workers will have to go out in this mess and try to restore it.”

Emma threw her head back dramatically. “Fantastic! So now what do we do?”

“Well, there’s no need to be antsy. We have our wits, we just have to focus on being constructive. What’s the battery percentage on your phone?”

“Seventy-seven percent,” she reported, after checking her screen. 

“I left mine on the coffee table. Shine your light over there, would you please?”

She did as asked and he crossed the room. “Mine’s at ninety-four. Elsa has been checking in with you, so try to conserve your battery. Do you have it on low-power mode?”

“I do now. Oh wait! I have a portable battery charger in my purse. I think it’s fully charged, too.”

“Excellent! We should be all set with our phones then. Now we need some light sources. Do you know if Elsa has any candles or flashlights?”

“Um, I’m not sure about flashlights, but I’ll bet she has candles. She always had them burning in our apartment at college. Let me look around.”

“I’m going to go round up all the blankets in the house since it won’t take long for the temperature to drop in here. Do you want me to grab a sweatshirt for you?”

“Thanks, but I’ll raid Elsa’s closet myself. I’d like to get into something more comfortable than these jeans, and I need some warm socks. Do you think we should tell Liam and Elsa what’s going on?”

Killian considered her question for a moment. “No, they have enough on their minds. We can handle this ourselves without worrying them about it.”

Emma nodded her agreement. “Okay, meet you back here in a few minutes then. I assume you want to stay in the living room?”

“Actually, my bed is pretty comfortable. We’ll probably need to combine our body heat, don’t you think, Swan?” The exaggerated eye roll he got for that remark made him laugh out loud. “Aye, meet you back here, Love.”

When he returned loaded down with numerous blankets and quilts, he found several lit candles placed around the room, but Emma wasn’t there. He assumed she was changing into warmer clothes. 

Just as he was unfolding the blankets, he heard her re-enter the room. “I’m gonna have my dessert now. Do you want yours?” she asked. 

He looked up and saw that she was now in fleece pajama pants and a hoodie, with thick, fuzzy socks on her feet. 

“Sure. We can bring it in here where all the candles are so we at least have some light.”

“Too bad we can’t have our hot chocolate.”

“Why can’t we? They have a gas stove. I’ll light the burner for you.” 

“I can get it.”

“No, Swan. I’ll take care of it.”

“So now you’re gonna be a gentleman?”

“I’m _always_ a gentleman.”

Emma scoffed, but followed him into the kitchen. By the time she’d gotten out the milk, sugar and cocoa, he had the burner lit and was leaving the room to flip off all the light switches that he knew had been on before the power went out. 

She was stirring the heating liquid when he returned. “Something smells delicious,” he commented. 

“Homemade hot chocolate is always the best. Can you get the cinnamon out, please?”

He gave her a quizzical look, but went to the spice cupboard. After setting out two mugs, he handed her the cinnamon. “What are you doing with this?”

“Putting it on my cocoa. Ever tried it?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Would you like to?”

“Why not? I’d like to think you and I have a taste for similar things, and I’m not just talking about cocoa,” he commented, attempting to wink. 

“Seriously, can you not go ten minutes without making suggestive remarks?” she asked sharply. 

The grin faded from his face. “I’m sorry, Emma. I’ll just, um, I’ll just take these bowls into the living room.” He stuck a spoon into each dish of apple crisp and walked through the doorway. 

After he left the room, Emma sighed. She hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings, but she was sure that she had. 

When she carried the steaming mugs into the other room a few minutes later, he was standing at the window, shining the light from his phone outside. 

“Is it letting up at all?” she asked.

“It’s hard to tell if new snow is falling, or if the wind is just blowing around what’s already fallen. Some of the drifts look to be about four feet high. Oh, your phone was buzzing a minute ago.”

“Thanks.” She set the mugs on the coffee table and picked up her device. “Text from Elsa. She said they seem to have driven out of the worst of the snow, and they’re able to go a little faster. Kris hasn’t run into any bad weather, so he’s making good time.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Listen, Killian, I’m sorry about what I said in the kitchen…”

“No, Emma, you’ve no reason to apologize. You’re right, I really shouldn’t speak to you that way. It’s just...I don’t know...you make me a bit nervous and I respond by making innuendos. From now on, I’ll make an effort to stop.”

“Why do I make you nervous?”

Killian scratched behind his ear. “Because actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you’re not yelling at me.” 

She noticed that he was looking down to avoid making eye contact with her. Taking a deep breath, she decided to return the favor of his honesty. “You’re, uh, you’re not so bad yourself, and maybe I feel the same.” 

His eyes shot up along with his eyebrows. “Really?”

She shrugged. “I guess you’ve...grown on me a bit.” 

“Well, I tend to have that effect on people.” 

“All right, don’t push it.”

He grinned, then motioned to the sofa. “Shall we?” 

They consumed their dessert in relative silence, then sat sipping their drinks. “Do you think we need to do anything in case the electricity is off for a long while?” Emma asked. 

Killian stretched his arm above his head, then dropped it down to scratch the back of his head. “I think we need to close off all the other rooms besides the bathrooms to keep the heat in one area as much as possible. We can just camp out on the floor in here. I’ll grab some pillows from the bedrooms.”

Emma collected the bowls and mugs and carried them into the kitchen, where she placed them in the sink. As she made her way back out, Killian ran into her, accidentally knocking her backwards into the doorframe. 

“I’m sorry, Swan!” he exclaimed, immediately dropping the armful of pillows he was carrying and reaching out to grasp her upper arms. “Are you alright?”

Shivers emanated from where his hands made contact, even through the thick fabric of her sweatshirt. “I-I’m fine, Killian,” she stammered. “No harm done.” 

When he didn’t release her arms, she looked up to meet his eyes. The light from the flickering candles illuminated them, and she saw the moment his concern turned into a different emotion - one of warm affection. Her breath caught as she realized that he was probably seeing the same in her eyes. 

Killian brought his hands up to the sides of her face, and raised his brows in a silent question. She nodded slightly and leaned in, letting her eyes drift shut. 

The slide of her lips against his was something Killian thought he’d never get to experience. Ever since he’d met her two years ago when he came to Storybrooke with Liam for the first time, he’d hoped to someday know that feeling. His heart had squeezed in his chest the second he’d laid eyes on her, and he had felt an attraction toward her that was completely foreign to him. 

The kiss lasted just a few seconds before she pulled back, and he was afraid that he’d misread her signals. She pressed her forehead against his momentarily, then wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips once again. 

His arms slid around her back and he felt her running her tongue along the seam of his lips, which he parted to accommodate her. She tentatively explored his mouth, then tilted her head and got a little bolder. A low moan escaped him as he reciprocated, wondering if he was somehow dreaming, while at the same time deciding to enjoy the feeling for as long as it lasted. 

When breathing became a necessity, Emma broke the contact between them. She could hear him panting slightly as he whispered, “That was…”

“Something we should probably talk about,” she finished breathlessly. 

He gripped her hips and said, “Emma, please don’t say it was a mistake, because it didn’t feel like one to me.”

She shook her head. “That’s not what I was going to say. I just want to...I don’t know...figure out where we go from here, I guess.”

“Oh, okay.” 

They gathered up the pillows he’d dropped and went into the living room. Emma sat on one end of the couch, and when Killian hesitated, she took his hand and tugged him down beside her, not letting go of him once he was settled. 

Neither of them spoke for a while as they tried to figure out where to begin. Finally, Emma cleared her throat and said, “If I tell you something Elsa told me tonight, will you promise not to get upset with her?”

“I can’t imagine anything she could say that would make me angry with her.”

“She said that you’re, um, really shy, and the reason you flirt with me is to cover up for that.”

He dropped his eyes and pulled at a thread on his flannel shirt. “She’s, uh...she’s right. I’ve never been very good...you know...around women, especially ones as beautiful as you.” 

Emma could feel her cheeks grow warm as a result of the compliment. She squeezed his hand before answering, “You don’t have to be nervous around me, Killian. I have to admit that I’ve been attracted to you for quite a while now, maybe even from the first time I met you.”

“Truly?”

“Yeah. I’ve just never thought that it would be worth pursuing since you live so far away, and I can’t seem to make _any_ kind of relationship work, let alone a long-distance one.”

“I don’t know what sort of men you’ve been dating, Love, but if they aren’t interested in being in a relationship with you, they must be fools.”

She laughed lightly. “To be fair, it’s usually _me_ who doesn’t want to continue going out with _them_. I guess maybe I set my expectations too high.”

“Should I be intimidated by that confession?” he asked teasingly.

She nudged his shoulder with her own. “Are you saying that you want to date me?”

He turned in his seat to look directly into her face, and she could see the sincerity in his gaze, even in the dim light. “I would very much like to date you, Emma. What do you say? Will you go out with me?”

She reached up to run her hand along his jaw, enjoying the feel of his beard against her palm. She had noticed that it was longer than the short scruff he usually wore, and she found it to be quite attractive. “Yes, Killian. I will go on a date with you.”

“Only one?” he asked cheekily, as his right eyebrow rose high on his forehead. 

“I have to see how the first one goes before I promise a second one.”

“So, no pressure then?”

“Nope. Just show me the best time I’ve ever had on a date and I’ll consider going out with you again.” She giggled at the look of consternation on his face. 

“I know you’re teasing, Swan, but I really _do_ want to plan a lovely date for you. You deserve nothing less. I was thinking perhaps we could go out to eat at a nice restaurant, then take a drive to see the Christmas lights. Would you like that?”

“So you’ve already put some thought into this, huh?”

“Maybe.”

“I think it sounds wonderful! And honestly, you don’t have to feel like it has to be something spectacular. I’d be perfectly happy to stay in and watch a show or movie like we did tonight before the power went out.”

“Ah, so _this_ is actually our first date then, and you’ve already agreed to a _second_ one!”

“I don’t think it works that way, Buddy!” 

“Too late! I’m already counting it!” he chuckled. 

She slapped playfully at his chest, and he grabbed her hand before she could do it again. 

“Sweetheart, your hands are freezing! Let’s get you under some blankets.” 

He reached over to the pile that he had deposited earlier on the opposite end of the couch. As he started to drape it around her, she said, “Wait, I have a better idea.”

He watched her leave the room, wondering what she had planned. While she was gone, he checked the inside temperature on the thermostat. 

When she reentered the room, she was dragging two comforters-one from his bed and one from Liam and Elsa’s. He realized what she was intending to do and hurried over to push the coffee table out of the way, being careful not to jostle the two lit candles on it. Then he helped her spread the comforters on the floor, one on top of the other. 

Tossing the pillows down on the makeshift bed, Killian told her, “The temperature is down to sixty-one in here. I knew it would drop pretty quickly with the way that wind is blowing.” 

Emma was unfolding the blankets and shivered involuntarily. “The bedrooms are even colder than out here. It was a good idea to close them off.”

“When Liam and I were kids, we spent most of the winter camped out on the lounge floor in front of the fireplace, and Mum would sleep on the sofa. I remember going into my bedroom to get dressed in the mornings and nearly freezing since we kept those rooms shut off, but it saved some money for our family.” 

They worked together to layer all the blankets on the floor, then Killian said, “I’m going to brush my teeth. Do you need a toothbrush to use? I’m sure Elsa has some extra ones tucked away somewhere. Liam always grabs two or three new ones when he goes to the dentist, because he’s a cheapskate and doesn’t want to buy them for himself.”

Emma laughed. “Sure, that would be great. I obviously wasn’t prepared to spend the night here.”

After brushing their teeth, Killian went into his bedroom to change into sleeping attire. When he made his way back out into the living room, he found Emma already snuggled under the pile of blankets. 

“Did I take your side?” she asked.

“I don’t really have a side, at least not that I know of. I’m not used to sharing a bed. When Liam and I shared as kids, I always had to sleep on the outside so I could get to the bathroom quickly if I needed to. Sometimes I didn’t make it in time and...” He abruptly stopped speaking. “I guess that’s TMI. Sorry, Swan.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she said. “I like knowing more about your childhood. Elsa told me that your, uh, your father abandoned the family before you were even born.” 

“Aye, that he did.” 

She held up the blankets in invitation, and he dropped to the floor and began to crawl into the cocoon they had created. 

“Wait a second. I’d better blow out the candles.” 

“Oh yeah, good idea.” Emma started to throw back the covers.

“Stay put, Love. I’ve got it.”

She turned on her phone flashlight so he could see his way around. After he’d extinguished the candles that were scattered around the room, he slid under the mountain of blankets. Emma turned off the light, leaving them in complete darkness. 

“It’s funny how quiet it is when the power is off,” she observed. “I guess we don’t even notice the constant hum that’s created by electricity.”

“Aye, that’s true. It always seems like the darkness is darker without any power, also, if that makes any sense.”

“It does, and I agree.”

Killian heard Emma shifting and soon felt her pressed up against his left arm. He lifted it and she nestled in closer to his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and left a breath of a kiss on her head. 

She ran her hand up the soft fabric of the henley he wore until she encountered a soft tuft of hair peeking out of the unbuttoned opening halfway up his chest. She swirled her fingers through it and felt him shudder. 

“Ticklish?” she asked slyly.

“Your fingers are like icicles, Swan.” He removed his arm from around her, took both of her hands between his, and began rubbing them vigorously. 

“How do _you_ stay so warm? You’re seriously like a furnace.”

“Why, Swan - are you saying I’m hot?” Even though she couldn’t see it, she knew without a doubt that he was wearing his trademark smirk. 

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, her text notification went off. She pulled her hands from his grasp and fumbled for her phone, quickly swiping her finger across the screen. “It’s from Elsa. They made it there safely.”

“That’s a bloody relief,” Killian breathed. 

“She says Anna hasn’t started hard labor yet, and Kris is less than two hours away, so they’re pretty sure he’ll make it there before the baby is born.”

“Sounds like it’s going to be a long night for them,” he said, as Emma tapped out a response. 

“I think the birthing rooms have sofas and recliners in them, if it’s like the one Mary Margaret had. They should be able to get some rest.”

“Have you ever spent any time around Anna? That girl can talk the wallpaper off the walls! I doubt they get a whole lot of rest.”

Emma laughed. “She used to come visit quite often when Elsa and I roomed together in college. After a while, you learn to tune her out.” She laid her phone down and yanked the blankets around her shoulders again.

Killian gathered her back into his arms, this time holding her more tightly against his chest. She sighed in contentment. 

After several moments, she felt a rumble under her cheek as he said, “May I ask you something, Emma?”

“Of course.”  
  


“Elsa has mentioned that you don’t have any family. What...what happened to them?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I was abandoned when I was just a few days old. I went through the system until I was almost fifteen, then I landed in a foster home with Ingrid, who kept me with her until I graduated from high school. It was the longest I ever stayed in one place. She helped me apply for scholarships so I could go to college.”

“Do you keep in touch with her?”

“Yes. I’ll be going to Boston to visit her sometime during the holidays, I just haven’t figured out when.”

They fell into a comfortable silence again, as Emma rubbed small circles into Killian’s shoulder, and he glided his hand up and down her back. 

“I guess we have a lot in common with our lack of parents, don’t we?” he asked. 

“Unfortunately, yes, but I feel like Elsa and Mary Margaret are as close as any sisters I could have ever had. And Liam and David treat me like their little sister - sometimes almost annoyingly so.”

“I completely understand what you mean when it comes to Liam!” he laughed. “I’m looking forward to getting to know David and Mary Margaret better. They seem like a great couple.” 

“They really are, and their little boy D.J. is adorable.” She paused for a couple of minutes before she asked, “How old were you when your mother passed away?”

“Fourteen. Liam was only eighteen, but he became my guardian. He worked and held off going to Uni for a few years, then took home courses until I graduated secondary school. It was lucky he went on campus eventually because that’s where he met Elsa. Did you study overseas, also?”

“No, I was just scraping by financially. I’ll never forget when Elsa came back from Ireland, though. I knew right away that she’d fallen in love, just the way she talked about Liam.”

“Aye, he was smitten with her from the very beginning, just like…”

She gave him some time to continue, and when he didn’t, she prompted, “Just like what, Killian?” ` `

He swallowed. “Just like me, when I first saw you.”

She pushed up onto her elbow, moving her opposite hand across his collarbone, and into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Leaning down, she connected with his lips and they shared a leisurely kiss. 

After laying her head back down on his chest, she murmured, “Killian?”

“Mmmhmm?” 

“I really like kissing you.”

He let out a chuckle. “The feeling is mutual, Love, I assure you.” 

“Despite the circumstances, this is really nice, isn’t it?”

“Aye, it certainly is,” he agreed. There was another period of silence before he asked, “When would you like to go out on our date, Emma?” 

“Are you thinking of planning it for next week?”

“Would that be too soon?” 

“No, that would be fine. I have to close on Tuesday and Friday. Other than that, my evenings are open.”

“Shall we say Wednesday then?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

Killian thought that Emma had fallen asleep when she didn’t speak for quite a while, so he was a bit surprised when she asked, “Do you think we’ll be able to dig my car out tomorrow?”

“We’ll have to see how things look in the daylight. Are you in a hurry to get back to your apartment?”

“No, I don’t have any plans since the bookstore is closed on Sundays. I feel like I should stay until Elsa and Liam get back, or at least until the power comes back on.”

“I definitely wouldn’t mind the company.” He brushed a kiss across her forehead, then she tilted her face up to press one to his jaw. He turned his head to meet her lips and they engaged in another languid kiss. 

Soon after they separated, he heard her yawn. “Do my kisses bore you, Swan?” he chuckled.

“Not at all,” she reassured him firmly. “It’s just been a long day. I had the early shift which started at six-thirty. I don’t usually have to open the shop, but Mary Margaret and David wanted to take D.J. to see Santa this morning.”

“Ah, your exhaustion is quite understandable then.” He pulled the blankets more snuggly around her. “Are you warm enough, Sweetheart?”

“Mmmhmm.” She yawned again. “Goodnight, Killian.”

“Goodnight, Love. Pleasant dreams.” 

A few minutes later, he heard her breathing grow deeper and more regular. He continued to run his hand up and down her back until he felt sleep beginning to pull him under, as well. His last thought before he drifted off was how he could very easily get used to holding Emma Swan in his arms every night. 

*********

Several chimes from Emma’s phone pulled her out of a very good dream. Sitting up groggily, she haphazardly patted the couch to search for it. When she finally located it, she squinted at the screen and saw that it was shortly after five-fifteen in the morning and there were several messages from Elsa. She entered her passcode, as Killian stirred beside her. 

“What is it, Swan?” he asked, his voice deep and gravelly. 

“More texts from Elsa...oh!” she exclaimed, slapping him on the arm excitedly. “Anna had the baby at four thirty-seven! It’s a little boy, and they named him Aaron Dale. Elsa says he’s strong and healthy, 8 lbs, 6 oz, and Anna is doing fine. Kris made it there in plenty of time, so she and Liam are going to get some sleep at Anna and Kris’s house. She says they plan to go back to the hospital afterwards, then they’ll head home later this afternoon.”

“That’s nice.” He gave a jaw-cracking yawn. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

Emma was busy typing out a response to her friend. “I’m telling Elsa the power is out, but we’ve got everything under control. I’m also gonna tell her that you’re being grumpy.” 

“Mmph.”

“For some reason, I’ve always pictured you as a morning person, Jones.” 

“Too bloody early,” he mumbled into his pillow. 

She sent the text, then playfully shoved him in the back. He shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down onto the thick comforters. 

Emma giggled as he nuzzled into her neck. “I thought you were tired.”

“I could be persuaded to stay awake for the right reason.”

“What would that reason be?”

“Keeping a certain lovely lady warm.”

“That _is_ a good reason.” She wrapped her arms around him and her lips found his for a brief but sweet kiss. 

“Mmmm, I have to say that this is a very nice way to wake up,” Killian’s voice rumbled in her ear. 

His accent was more pronounced in his drowsy state, and that, combined with the chilliness of the room, caused Emma to shiver. He noticed immediately and, after securing the blankets around her, began to rub his hands up and down her arms. 

She yawned. “As nice as it is, I could do with some more sleep. How about you?” 

“Absolutely, especially since we won’t be able to use the coffee maker.”

Emma groaned. “Ugh, I forgot about that. Maybe if we go back to sleep, the power will magically be on when we wake up again.”

“It’s worth a try.” He stopped massaging her arms and pulled her into his chest. She could feel his lips press to the crown of her head twice, then her eyes closed and she gave in to sleep once more. 

*********

The next time Killian awoke, the room was bathed in light coming in through the windows. He was laying on his right side, with Emma tucked up against his back. Her left arm was draped over his waist, and he felt puffs of her breath on his neck. He could tell she was still sleeping soundly, so he let himself enjoy the feeling of being in the arms of the woman he’d dreamed of holding for such a long time. 

Liam and Elsa had encouraged him to ask Emma out every time he’d visited them, knowing that he harbored feelings for her. He always balked, claiming that it wouldn’t be fair since he lived in Ireland, which was a valid excuse, but in reality, he was afraid of being rejected. Even though he talked a good game when he was around her, he completely lacked the confidence he needed to initiate anything that might lead to a deeper relationship with her. 

He thought about the events of the night before and smiled as he realized everything had fallen into place for Emma and himself to be alone in the dark, cuddling together to share their body heat. He couldn’t have _planned_ a better opportunity to open up to her and admit how he felt. And then for her to confess that she felt the same, well, that was more than he could have ever asked for. 

“Why are you thinking so loud?” muttered the subject of his thoughts.

He chuckled and flipped over to face her. “I wasn’t aware I was doing that.” 

“Trust me, you were.” Her eyes blinked open and she smiled sleepily when they connected with his forget-me-not blue ones. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Love. Did you sleep well?” 

“Uh-huh. How about you?”

“Surprisingly well for being on the floor of a house that has no heat, with someone snoring in my ear.” His dimples became pronounced as he failed to hide his teasing smirk. 

“Watch it, Buster!” she retorted, lightly pinching his side. His yelp of feigned pain made her giggle, then she stretched her arms above her head and released a wide yawn. “I’d kill for a cup of coffee right now.”

“Should I be nervous?”

“Possibly.” 

“Note to self - keep Emma Swan supplied with coffee or risk an untimely death.”

“Don’t you forget it.” She plucked her phone off the couch to look at the time. At Killian’s questioning look, she reported, “It’s almost eight o’clock.” 

It was his turn to stretch, then he tossed back the blankets, pushed himself to his feet, and crossed the room to look out the window. “It looks like the snowplow has gone through. I think I’ll try to take Elsa’s car to get some coffee and breakfast.”

“You don’t have to do that, Killian. I’m not _that_ desperate for coffee.”

“It actually looks pretty clear. I’ll just go to the gas station down the street. It has a convenience store inside.”  
  


“That would be great, if you really don’t mind. I’ll text Elsa and tell her the roads are plowed but the power is still out.” 

“Aye, that’s a good idea. I’m going to go get changed.”

After Killian brought back some food and the caffeine fix Emma needed, he asked, “Do you want to try to dig out your car? The plow pretty much buried it, and the snow isn’t going to melt anytime soon.” 

Emma sighed. “Yeah, I suppose we might as well. It’s not like we have anything else to do.” 

Killian grinned. “Oh, I could think of much more enjoyable activities that we…” He stopped abruptly. “I’m sorry, Emma, I wasn’t thinking…”

She put her hand on his arm. “Hey, it’s okay. I really don’t mind, you know. I think I would actually miss your comments if you stopped making them altogether.” 

“Still, I don’t want you to think that I’m treating you with disrespect.”

“I don’t think that at all. I feel like we established where we stand with each other last night.” She watched him nod in agreement, then asked, “Do you know if Elsa has any ski pants and snow boots? I’m not going to last very long out there in jeans and the boots I wore here last night.”

“I’m pretty sure she has winter clothing in the cedar chest underneath the window in their room. There’s a storage tub for boots in the garage. I’ll see what I can find.”

They dressed as warmly as possible, then headed outside. Emma was plodding around her little yellow bug, dismayed to see that the snow was piled up to the windows, when Killian came down the driveway gripping two snow shovels. He handed one to her and asked, “Ready, Love?”

“Sure. Let the fun begin.”

He chuckled and trudged toward the front of the car, while she dug her shovel into a drift that was against the driver’s side door. 

They worked diligently for nearly twenty minutes and Emma was finally beginning to see some progress, when suddenly a snowball hit her in the back while she was bent over beside the rear tire. She straightened up and turned, “Jones! You’re playing with fire by start-” 

Another snowball hit her square in the chest. She looked down at herself, then her eyes shot up to see her attacker knelt down and peeking around the front of the car with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Oh, you’re asking for it!” she shouted, throwing down her shovel and grabbing a large chunk of snow. She packed it tightly between her hands and drew back her arm, waiting for an opportunity. Before long, she saw his head pop up and threw the snowball as hard as she could. He ducked, but not before it knocked his black beanie askew. “Ha! Gotcha!” she celebrated. 

Soon snowballs were whizzing back and forth through the air as the couple’s teasing threats and laughter rang out. After a few minutes, there was a lag in the action and Emma cautiously crept around the back of the car. As soon as she poked her head around the fender on the passenger side, she was tackled and landed in a large pile of snow with Killian laying on top of her. 

“I win!” he crowed. He stole a quick kiss, then got up and brushed himself off.

“Okay, fine!” Emma conceded. “Can you just help me up?”

He offered her his hand, but before he could pull her to her feet, she yanked hard on his arm to knock him off-balance. Then she took advantage of his momentary unsteadiness to shove him into another snowdrift, scoop up two handfuls of the fluffy white stuff. and plop it right into his surprised face. 

He sputtered and gasped, shaking his head briskly from side to side. “Swan! Bloody hell, that’s cold!” 

A frigid battle ensued until both of them lay panting on the ground, surrounded by the trampled snow that attested to the wrestling match that had just occurred. 

“Truce?” Killian asked breathlessly, reaching across his body to offer her his hand.

“Truce,” she agreed, putting her hand into his and shaking it, “but I won.”

“I don’t believe that’s how a truce works, Love,” he chuckled. 

She rolled over and leaned on her elbow, looking into his cold-reddened face. “It is when we play by _my_ rules!” She smiled widely at his outburst of laughter, then bent forward and rubbed her frozen nose against his. 

He raised his head to brush his lips over hers, before dropping it back down so he could look into her sparkling green eyes. 

“You are so beautiful, Emma.”

She ducked her head at the compliment, and he lifted her chin with his gloved finger. “You are, you know. The moment I met you, I thought you were the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.”

“Thank you, Killian,” she said softly. “I guess, um, I guess we’d better finish shoveling out my car before we both freeze to death.”

“Aye, good point.” 

Once their task was finally done, they headed back inside to try to warm up, even though there was still no heat. Killian was more than happy to join Emma in a nest of blankets on the couch, and they cuddled together, laughing and talking until they could both feel their fingers and toes again. 

The electricity flashed back on just after eleven o’clock. They checked the house to make sure everything was working properly, opened the bedroom doors, and inspected the food in the refrigerator to verify that it was still edible. Then they reheated the leftovers from the previous evening, which now seemed so long ago.

They chose not to turn on the television or seclude themselves with their phones. Instead, they raided the game closet and played several rounds of Sorry and Clue, and a very competitive game of Risk, as the house gradually got warmer. 

By the time Liam and Elsa arrived home late in the afternoon, they were surprised at what they found. When they’d left less than twenty-four hours before, Emma seemed to be merely tolerating their brother. Now, as they entered the living room, they came upon a couple who was so wrapped up in one another that they hadn’t even noticed the return of the homeowners. 

Elsa turned to her husband and gave him a knowing smile. 

*********

Emma and Killian went on their date, although they still argued about whether it was the first or second one. That led to many more afternoons and evenings together until they were nearly inseparable. 

He bought a little house close to the harbor eight months after moving to Storybrooke, and she joined him when he flew to Ireland to pack and ship his belongings. He was glad to have her with him as he faced the bittersweet memories that the task stirred up. Upon returning home, he helped her box up the things in her apartment, and they were also moved into the house. 

By the time Anna and Kris threw a party for Aaron’s first birthday, Killian had placed an engagement ring on Emma’s finger that featured an emerald which matched her eyes. He had secretly purchased it the day before they left the Emerald Isle. 

They were married two months later in a small, intimate, candlelight ceremony...while the snow fell steadily outside the chapel windows.

*********

**Author's Note:**

> I was also inspired to create my very first pic set for Kaitlyn's gift. You can check it out on my Tumblr blog.  
> I hope you liked this bit of winter fluff and fun!


End file.
